palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Shinobi Warrior Battle Armor :
Shinobi Warrior Battle Armor: ''' This armor is made from special high strength fibers and is in a quilted design. Inside the quilts are some special high strength ceramic plates which reinforce the armor. Normally, a hard helmet is worn over the armor for greater protection. The armor is not considered to be environmental. The cloth armor is available in most colors but green, blue, red are the most common colors. M.D.C.: Main Body: 150 Head: 30 Arms (2): 40 Legs (2): 60 Weight: 10 lbs (4.5 kg) Penalties: Full Mobility, has no penalties to prowl, swim, or gymnastics Black Market/Market Cost: 40,000 credits Enchantments on it: '''Camouflage: Armor has the ability to blend in with its environment. Not as complete as the spell Chameleon but always on. Camouflage gives a +10% bonus to prowl and -20% against detection rolls such as the detect ambush skill. Environmental: This enchanted on armor is very similar in nature to the "Environmental Tent." The magical feature will protect the wearer from most weather and keep a comfortable temperature of around 70 degrees Fahrenheit (21 degrees Celsius). It protects from both heat and cold, making them popular in northern areas, jungles, and deserts. While the armor will protect the wearer from rain, it will not protect the person from getting wet if they are immersed in water such as from crossing a river or from getting caught in flooding water. It will still keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature and when the person is no longer immersed, all water soaked into the armor (but not other garments) will be repelled to the outside of the armor and drip off. The armor will not provide protection from drowning or from gas attacks. The armor usually does not clean them self but can be designed to repel dirt and to magically stay clean. Teleport onto Wearer: The armor can be teleported onto the wearer effectively allowing the person to don the armor instantly. Still costs one attack for the teleport. Normal versions of the feature allow the Armor to teleport up to 120 feet (36.5 meters) but alchemists in the Western Empire have a version that can teleport up to 500 miles (805 km). The armor bonds with a specific wearer though the use of a drop of the wearers blood. The teleport ability takes 72 hours before the armor can link with the wearer. Until then, the armor cannot teleport onto the wearer. Cannot teleport from an area covered in a Mystic Energy Drain ward 500 mile (805 km) range. Shape-Changer: This potent magic enables the magical armor to transform into a less dangerous looking shape For example: The magical armor can transform turns into asset of full body tattoos when not needed However, the rune weapon/Armor transforms back into its deadly, true appearance, complete with runes, whenever it is drawn for combat! into a set of body tattoos when not in use Built into the armor set (1) '''set of retractable hand and foot spikes<+40% climb skill +1d6*10 damage combat>, ''Sharp Ridges:' The armor plates edges are razor sharp and can cut those who are not careful. Anyone attempted a punch, kick, or grab without some form of protection will get cut. Person attack will have 1D4 points of damage inflicted against them. This is SDC damage and does not become MDC damage in MDC environments. '' '''Retractable Forearm Claws (3 each forearm'): Similar in abilities to Griffon Claws and inflict 6D6 per double claw swipe in addition to any strength or other bonuses. Weapon inflicts S.D.C. normally but will inflict M.D.C. in M.D.C. environments. Claw can be used to parry with +1 to initiative and climb with +10% to climb rolls. Unlike griffon claws, the claws are not indestructible; however, the claws can only be damaged by magic weapons and are considered of master quality. If a claw is destroyed, it will regenerate within ten minutes unless the armor is destroyed 200mdc force field/phase field takes ¼ all damage done to it regenerates 10pts/hit/min auto if fully destroyed will reform in 6 hrs is soul bonded so that when the wearer is killed or destroyed it fades away into nothingness Category:Armor Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Weapons Gear